Under the Cherry Tree
by crazymiko
Summary: It’s time for the Cherry Blossom festival and Youji's using it as an opportunity to get closer to both Ran and Aya-chan. Of course, nothing ever goes completely as planned when Youji sees someone he shouldn’t. YxA, same timeline as Of Beer, Birds, and


Me again, that last bit in Of Beer, Birds and Jealousy was just begging to get a fic. Sorry it took so long, been distracted with a Weiss AU. Consider it a pet project that left this timeline on hold for a bit. Using Aya's real name again, less confusion when writing Aya-chan in the same fic. So once again here I am with another short YoujixAya piece for you reading enjoyment. At least I hope you enjoy it. *Waves a hand dismissively* Eh, forgive my rambling; I'll just start the fic.

Disclaimers: I don't own Weiss Kreuz; it belongs to whoever owns it. 

Summary: It's time for the Cherry Blossom festival and the Weiss boys are putting in an appearance. Youji uses it as an opportunity to get closer to both Ran and Aya-chan. Of course, nothing ever goes completely as planned when Youji sees someone he shouldn't.

Under the Cherry Tree 

(And at the movies, a restaurant, and wherever else Aya wants to be) 

~*~*~*Ueno Park~*~*~*

Ueno Park is a beautiful park; it's also a very crowded park. Seems like everyone in Tokyo is coming out to see the cherry blossoms today, it's getting hard to find a good spot. Glad I listened to the chibi and came early. I never used to go to these types of things, my parents were always too busy and Asuka didn't have that much interest in trees. I'm starting to wish I'd come sooner though, it's actually very nice and everyone's having a party. Kudou Youji is always up for a party. Speaking of parties I have everything ready to go here, a large blanket spread out across the ground and a basket of snacks and drinks. Now I just have to wait for Ran and Aya-chan to find me. I hope the schoolgirls from the Koneko don't think of coming here, the shop's closed for a holiday and I don't think I'd be able to handle them today. This is my day with Ran and Aya. Where are they? I wish they'd hurry; all the other guys have already started their fun. Omi's with Nagi somewhere and Ken's found a group of children to play with. Omi's lucky; Nagi doesn't need to come early to find a spot. He can just push people out of the way without touching them. A very useful skill I'd imagine. I have admit that I'm curious about what Aya-chan's going to wear, the only thing she's been talking all week about the new kimono that Ran was going to buy her for today, I can't wait to see it. Today's my day to bond with her, to start feeling like the three of us are a family. If we have to share Ran we might as well be close, we're part of the package; with Ran I get her included and visa versa. I wonder if she'll wear my bracelet with her kimono, it's a nice bracelet that should go with almost anything. Sterling silver with roses engraved on it, the roses seemed fitting. After all, Ran _is_ her brother. Speak and he shall appear, there's Ran and Aya-chan now. Aya-chan's new kimono looks nice on her, light blue with a mostly white obi, fitting for spring. Hmm, flowers too, it must have been fun wheedling that one out of Ran. For someone who wears a bright orange sweater he's quite concerned about the color of other's clothing. I'm beginning to think he wears that sweater just to piss us off. I know the man's not colorblind.

Ah, this is the way afternoons are meant to be, hanging out with you lover in the midst of one giant party. The only thing better would be Ran, myself, and someplace very private. But the point of today was to spend more time with Aya-chan while Ran was around, it's kind of funny to watch him chase away all the boys that talk to Aya. He's so paranoid; he seems to be under the impression that all the boys are going to corrupt his sweet little sister. To fair some of them would, but most of the lot he's been chasing away look like the boy next-door types. I can't wait until she gets a boyfriend, it'll provide hours of amusement to watch Ran pace and fret during her dates. Well, it's my duty as Aya-chan's accomplice in mischief against her brother to help corrupt her until she gets a boyfriend to take over. Alcohol is as good a place to start as any. Ooh, that's a new shade of red. Never thought Ran would be so opposed to the girl having a little bit alcohol. At least he won't chop me up into little Youji bits, one of the benefits of being his lover. Best stop while I'm ahead though, there's a decidedly evil gleam beginning to appear in his eyes.

So much for stopping while I was ahead, but the opportunity was there. I mean, it was absolutely perfect; it made Ran turn even more unique shades of red. How was I supposed to know Aya was very friendly with that guy? I never expected him to kiss her! I suppose that's what I get for choosing one of her classmates to call over. Never thought to ask her if this was anyone special. Sneaky little devil, hiding that she had a boyfriend from Ran. Ooh, Aya has a date with this guy tonight, Ran's going to be a nervous wreck. I almost fell sorry for the guy; Ran's already putting him through a very strict questioning. What an overprotective brother! The evil glint's back, that could be bad for my health. Ran shouldn't be this calm, he just found out Aya's been dating some guy for the past month or so without his supervision or approval.

Scratch that earlier remark about Ran being calm, he's furious. It was just one of those slow rages that simmer for a while then appear. His voice carries very well, scared some couple about fifty feet away shitless. Must have thought daddy was coming to defend his little girl's virtue, wait, I've seen those two before. Omi and Nagi? They thought Ran was yelling at them? That's a hoot, must have been doing something they shouldn't have to jump like that. I'll tease the chibi about it later; I wonder what they were doing. Well, not really, I can guess. That was more thought then I ever wanted to put into their physical relationship, those two and sex just don't connect in my mind. I feel like one of those dirty old men now, maybe I should just pay attention to the shouting match happening between Aya and Ran. Having a protective streak seems to run in the family, Aya's trying to protect him from Ran. Not that I can blame her, angry older brothers who happen to be assassins do not make for a reassuring date. I waved for the boy to come over and sit beside me; we could be here for a while. Damn stubborn Fujimiya's. Never expected to view the cherry blossoms with some guy I barely know. Saitou Hideki, senior at Meiji Gakuin where Aya is currently receiving her home schooling lessons from. Typical high school romance, a dashing senior tutors an innocent sophomore and love blossoms. The sap from that one statement is going to make me choke; it's a good angle but only lasts for a year. Not that the college student angle is that bad, but I never got to try it out. Am I bitter? No, I had Asuka and the PI business, didn't really need college. Back to Hideki though, the kid seems honest enough, going to Tokyo University, he has a future. Ran needs to lighten up; Hideki seems like a good boyfriend to have.

Never ever suggest that Ran "lighten up" in the middle of a screaming match, not good for one's health. They reached a compromise though, Hideki and Aya will be joining Ran and I on our date. Damn it, I knew the evil glint was bad! What ever happened to the no dirty tricks promise? The threat of sleeping alone for a long time is defiantly a dirty trick. I'd like to see how he explains this one; Ran never breaks promises if he can help it. Okay, that makes sense in some twisted way. According to him, he promised no dirty tricks meaning no setting up situations in which I can possibly misconstrue his position and therefore play into his hands. However, blatant threats are not dirty tricks because his intentions are clear and cannot be misconstrued. Damn, he should be a lawyer the way he twists words. I'm going to just chalk his one up under the rather infamous "Ran-logic" and leave it there. Conniving little bastard, he knows me too well, now I can't even object to the idea of "double-dating." Humph, double-dating my ass, Ran just wants to keep an eye on Hideki in case he breathes wrong in Aya-chan's presence. If Hideki can make it through the date then he deserves some type of medal for dealing with over protective older brothers. I should get a medal too; I lost my half of my entire night with Ran. I know I said I'd share with her but Friday night is my night! I hope they don't want to go to any of those mushy teenage make out places. That would be embarrassing.

Well, it's been a fun three hours sitting under a cherry tree and partying but now it's time for a quick stop at the Koneko and Aya-chan's apartment before we all go on our date. I think Ran was about to blow an artery when Aya asked Hideki to help her untie her obi. Hideki and I were sent to the living room to wait while Ran helped her with it, Aya should have known better than to ask that in Ran's presence. Aya came out sometime after Ran wearing an attractive outfit consisting of a skirt the same blue as her kimono and a white button up shirt. Oh the bellow Ran let out when he saw the skirt's length. Really it wasn't that short, as I like to say: if you've got it, flaunt it. At least Ran let it pass without too much of a fight, he's slowly learning that arguing with an eighteen year old is not going to get him anywhere. Aya-chan's letting him off easy; I'll have to thank her later for trying to salvage the other half of my night with Ran. An angry Ran is a horrible person to share a bed with. Then it's only look but no touch, a surefire way to spend your night in a rather uncomfortable state. I really must love the guy to put up with this.

~*~*~*The Bistro by the Tracks~*~*~*

            What's the attraction of foreign food? I'm not complaining, but it seems that all the situations that involve Ran and some type of trick lead to a foreign restaurant. If this keeps up, I'm going to be afraid of them by the end of the year. Man, watching Ran glare at Hideki isn't very entertaining or even remotely romantic. Poor guy's sweating bullets, I could try and distract Ran with other things but Aya's here. But, I could always just try and distract him a little, there's even a slim chance it could lead to bigger and better things. Who am I kidding? I must have a small masochistic streak to go through all of this, maybe if I'm lucky Ran won't try to break my fingers. Distraction tactic number twenty-seven, time honored and proven by a certain incident involving a game of basketball; you guessed it, one very busy hand on Ran's thigh. Unfortunately for my fingers, Ran is hardly inebriated and very touchy due to the high school student sitting across from us. It's going to be a long evening; the lovebirds want to go see a movie after dinner. Poor me, it's probably going to be a chick flick and I won't have anything to amuse myself with. I better get one hell of a night for this, even if I have to guilt it out of Ran.

~*~*~*Theatre~*~*~*

            It's a chick flick; Aya's got Hideki wrapped around her little finger. Not even a flicker of anything that would indicate he wasn't thrilled about the movie. I'm not sure if I can take anymore of this romantic mush. I will admit to being a teeny tiny little bit of a romantic but this is too much. If Ran would take his eyes off Hideki for just one minute and looked at me then it wouldn't be so bad. Making out in a theatre is fun; the possibility of getting caught adds a little bit of a thrill. Stubborn bastard, this movie is turning into a rather expensive private bitching session. If I wanted to sit around and complain I would have stayed home, it would be cheaper and I'd have beer to keep me company. Well, the movie's almost over, thank god, and then it's time to head out and grab some ice cream and go on a "romantic moonlight stroll", to quote Aya. I think Hideki's finally getting used to tall, dark, and irate glaring at him as if he were scum. Aya should probably tell him that's Ran's natural state, can't have the boy thinking Ran hated him. Wait, moonlight stroll, as in dark and private. The great Kudou Youji can work with dark and private, if I start loosening up Ran now I can still get a very exciting night out of this. Pent up frustration can be easily turned into something a bit more enjoyable.

~*~*~*Ueno Park~*~*~*

            The cherry trees look different in the dark. Vaguely spooky, what a lucky thing for Hideki if he plays his cards right. If he's the least bit smart he'll take Aya down a quiet little path and let the noises of the park frighten her so she'll cling to him for protection. I don't think he'd take it any further, from what I've seen he's very well behaved, what a shame. He could've made one hell of a playboy. No use complaining about it, if he was a playboy then I would defiantly not get my enjoyable night. Oh no, it would be spent assuring Ran that Hideki would not hurt his precious sister's feelings. At least Ran seems to like the boy well enough; he's just doing a damn good job hiding it. Aya's already picked up on it, taking her ice cream, then dragging Hideki off to one of the main paths, a concession to Ran's paranoia and hopefully soften him up enough to leave them alone. Which works halfway, Ran doesn't follow them as closely, but close enough to be within earshot. Hmm, earshot, that's private enough. If I could only convince Ran to let the lovebirds take the bus home, then I could get him back to our room over the Koneko and…down boy, first things first, get Ran to let the two finish their date in private.

"Ra~n, how about we leave Hideki and Aya alone? He's not a bad kid and Aya can take care of herself, I've got the bruises to prove it"

Okay, I got a glare and a "Hn" out of that one, time to switch tactics. Maybe something suggestive would work better, he knows this was supposed to be my night with him. I already share him with Aya the rest of the week.

"Come on, let's go home. I can think of a better way to spend the rest of our night."

That worked a lot better, he's interested but his protective streak's telling him to stay behind and watch Aya. Actions speak louder than words; time to put that saying to the test. He's walking close to me so it's easy to grab his wrist and spin him around to face me. Here's what I've been waiting for, I finally get a little action. Kissing Ran is different from anything else, I have to work but damn it's worth it to have him melt in my arms. My new favorite pastime, I've got it down to a science. After an in-depth exploration of his mouth I move on to his neck. A light scraping of teeth near the hollow of his throat and a few small kisses back up to his jaw line. Perhaps it's not exactly a science, more of an art. Putty in my hands, I love knowing only I get to see Ran like this. He's pushing me away now; too bad he's not much of an exhibitionist. I've convinced him that going home would be worth his while though, one point to me. The score as of now is two Ran, one Youji; I'm moving on up. A gentle tug on the wrist is all it takes to steer Ran towards the car, tonight is going to be very rewarding.

~*~*~*Koneko no Sumi Ie~*~*~*

            The lights are all out. Ken and Omi must have gone to bed early or went out for the night. They mentioned something yesterday but I can't remember what. Doesn't matter, now I've got to find where Ran's hidden himself while I was parking Seven. The creaking of a door answers my question for me, he's in our room. Creaking, have to remember to oil it later. This could be fun; it would be nice to surprise him for once. Damn door, can't exactly sneak up on him, he did that on purpose. Wow. Even after being with him for almost a year now he takes my breath away. How does he do that? He makes boxers look undeniably sexy. Time to finish what we started in the park. I have plans for the rest of the night that call for Ran, myself, and a copious amount of massage oil. Maybe sharing him isn't so bad if this is what I get out of it.

**~End~**

*blows a raspberry as the reader* No lemons for you, the authoress is underage! Well, mostly because I'd give myself a nosebleed if I tried to write one. I'm sure most of you can fill in the blank though! How was this for getting back to the regularly scheduled pointless pieces? It'll be the last for a while, have to work on my AU. That one is eating up my time and creativity but I want to finish it before I post it.


End file.
